


Refuges of War

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Refuges of War

"That was quite the little hideout you had in the Room of Requirement, Neville," Remus Lupin said from his bed in the Hospital wing. 

Neville beamed with pride. He'd always respected Professor Lupin, ever since he'd been so supportive third year. 

"Thank you. It was a refuge of sorts during the last year. I think it gave people hope."

Lupin nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure it did. I suspect you'll be quite popular now. I heard all about the sword and the snake."

"Popularity isn't really the goal, you know. I'd be happy with slightly less bumbling." 

Lupin laughed out loud.

~*~

"Rest assured, Neville, you are _far_ from the bumbling boy I taught only four short years ago. Neither bumbling nor a boy, if you ask me." Remus looked away. How he felt about Neville, about the man he'd become, wasn't important right now. Neville finally had the self-esteem to go far in life and developing any sort of relationship with Remus was all kinds of foolish.

"You know what happy memory I use when I conjure Patronus, Professor?" Neville asked, and Remus looked back toward him.

"No. What is it?"

"You." Neville swallowed. "Making me believe I was worth something."

~*~

Lupin looked incredulous at first but his features softened after a moment. 

"That's very kind of you to say, Neville." There was an awkward silence after that.

"I'm not sure what plans you have—"

"No plans. No place to live either at the moment."

"Harry said anyone that needs a place to stay is welcome at Grimmauld Place." Neville considered whether to plow on but chose to be true to his reckless but brave nature.

"Actually, I'll be taking a room myself. I love Gran but I think a bit of independence will be a good thing for me."

~*~

Remus was tempted. He'd be back at Grimmauld Place though which brought up a lot of memories. Neville was nothing like Sirius. Maybe that was a good thing. Sirius was irreplaceable. Neville would never be a replacement, just another.

He was getting ahead of himself though.

"I'll talk to Harry. See what he says." 

Neville's face lit up. "Brilliant! I can go find him if you want."

Remus laughed. "No rush. I'm sure I'll see him later. Why don't _you_ tell me the story about the snake?"

Neville blushed but grinned widely and pulled up a chair at Remus's bedside.


End file.
